If you are a dreamer, come in
by Annietz12
Summary: Two new students join the DWMA from Africa. So many things never said, how can you cope with the truth. If one thing is true it's that humans kill what they fear, but what if they fear you. SoulxOC better than summary i promise


Shadows and Bones still this world roam but even now they never hurt me.

thats the full story name! now for oc stuff!

Meister:

Jack Dire Skelton

Age: 16

Gender:Female

Appearance: usually wearing her black aparell and bellbottom jeans and always wears her skeleton jacket. She is tall with short spiky black hair and has black eyes. She has pale skin and fang like teeth. She has seven piercings in each ear and a lip percing too.

Personality: A usually funny, cool, calm, and laid back person she is always positive and doesn't show strong negative emotions publicly. She is nice and has a hidden powerful strength.

Weapon: Ink

Weapon:

Ink Takashi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearence: Taller than jack, black hair with bangs that cover his eyes which no one has ever seen. His eye color is unknown. Wears a black shirt with paint print on it. usually wears black jeans.

Personality: Doesnt talk at all and is somewhat shy but is kind in every way. He is known to be a wickedly amazing painter.

Meister: Jack d. Skelton

Weapon type: Ink Blood weapon

me: lets get this party started if you would please kid?

Kid: okay fine. Selvie-sama doesnt own anything besides her two OC's and doesnt take any credit for the rest. In other words she doesn't own soul eater.

Chapter one!

Empire State of Mind

Sid and two more shapes left the death room. A pale girl that was somewhat tall and an even taller boy followed close behind him. "You are in Dr. Stein's class for now." Sid explained. The girl gave a sharp toothed snicker and the boy just shrugged. "What's up with him?" Sid asked. The girl replied calmly, "He doesn't talk much." She had a rugged tom boy voice, and she gave off a tom boy aura too. Sid nodded and led them down the main hallway. It was nearly empty with the exception of a scattered teacher or student here and there. They would stare at the two new students and it made the girl somewhat annoyed. "Here we are," said Sid loudly, "Hey stein two new ones for ya!"

The girl and boy waited patiently for their cue to enter the room as they herd the teacher say, "Okay class we have two new students with us today." The girl grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him in the room. "Your names and where you're from?" Stein asked. The girl took a slight second to take in her surroundings. Many weapons and meisters now had their attention on her and her partner. "I'm Skelton Jack and this is my weapon Takashi Ink, we are from Africa." She said with a grin. Stein nodded his approval and waved towards the class, "You may be seated."

Jack and Ink made their way to their seats. Jack sat next to a white haired boy with red eyes. As soon as the teacher started the lesson Jack commenced not paying attention. She paid no attention to the boy next to her staring. She had spiky black hair with black eyes and pale skin. She had a tomboy punk rock look to her and she had unusually sharp teeth. Her jacked was black with a skeleton x-ray on it so it looked like it was her x-ray and she had on long black bell bottom jeans. The boy next to her was quite tall and had tan skin. His hair covered most of his face and his eyes entirely. He had on a black t-shirt with jeans and he carried a paint brush in his back pocket.

"Yo kid, whatcha starin' at?" The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jack who was now staring back. "I wanted to know if ya wanted to play basket ball with me and my friends after school today." Jack somewhat was surprised, "Sure, what's your name dude?" She asked with a grin. The boy returned the grin, "Names Soul. I'm a weapon." Jack nodded, "Nice." at that the bell rung. Soul was soon standing with his group of friends at the door. Jack and Ink walked over, "Hey." Everyone returned with a friendly glow, "Hey jack, hey Ink!" Jack smiled, "Roll call?" she asked. "Death the Kid, patty, Liz, Soul, Maka, Crona, Tsubaki, and Blackstar."

Jack then frowned, "Hey Ink, where we gunna crash after this?" Jack asked worriedly. Soul smiled, "You can crash with us." Maka nodded her agreement. "Cool, time to space jam Ink!" She said cheerfully. Ink smiled and nodded, "By the way Ink doesn't talk." She said walking out. "Hey wait up!" Blackstar yelled as the rest of the group caught up.

Maka caught up to Jack and asked, "Why doesn't he talk?" Jack snickered, "I don't now, in fact just between you and me, I've never herd his voice before. And I've never seen his eyes." Maka's eyes grew as wide as the moon. Was he really that shy? Or was it something else? Regardless Jack seemed to trust him fully. Maka then smiled and understood, they are weapon and meister, why wouldn't she trust him.

Everyone was soon on the court and Maka was sitting out with Jack. "Oh, Maka, by the way, do you mind if I have a pet?" Maka turned to her confused, "What kind of pet?" Jack smiled and said calmly, "He is small and isn't mean or nuthin, but his name is altitude." Maka smiled back sweetly, "Oh then that's fine!" Jack nodded and turned her attention back to the game. Another question soon came to Maka's mind, "Hey Jack, what kind of weapon is Ink?" Jack didn't take her gaze off the game but replied, "He is a Ink Blood Blade or a Painter's Weapon."

Maka turned away, "Oh okay." She wasn't very satisfied with the reply but Jack clearly wasn't going to say anything else. Maka decided not to press her.

Okay sorry its short but I'm not on my computer.

anywhos, I am taking OC's for weapons, meisters, witches, teachers, and just regular old people right now. Send me this info to qualify. ill reply if you earn a spot. I havelimited space so get 'em in!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (Weapon, meister, witch, etc):

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

weaknesses:

likes:

dislikes:

family (pets too):

house description:

where they are from:

extras:

authors note:

good luck!

signed by pureimagination,

_**Selvie**_


End file.
